One Simple Word
by Miyuki Tanaka
Summary: Ponyboy has finally found the love of his dreams, but someone wants to end their relationship. Ponyboy/OC Pony/Tim
1. A Glimpse into the future

"D-Darry, it's not what it looks like! I swear," Troy tried to plead with my brother but it was no use. Darry saw what he needed to see. It was over for me and Troy Gonzales.

Darry had the look of a raging bull in his eyes. He'd just seen red. Who would've known that a simple word could've gotten ud into this mess.

"How could you Ponyboy?" Darry asked "How could you?"

* * *

Sorry it was so short but I promise I'll update soon.


	2. That One Word

~Pony~

I woke up one morning feeling the same as always. I made breakfast, ate, and went off to school. Everything went by normally that morning. And just like every normal morning, something unexpected happens...

* * *

Troy Gonzales...he was every socs' favorite greaser, and every greasers' favorite soc. Truth was, no one knew which side Troy was on. I mean, he dressed like a hood. He stole and broke the law, yet, he was really bright and talked very elegantly and he was, lets face it , a real gentleman.

His parents were a little rich. I mean, they had a big house and drove mustangs and all. They even bought Troy the most expensive things. That's what made him a Soc.

He stole from convenience stores, pick pocketed people and broke into movie theaters without people knowing. His clothes were sometimes raggedy and he liked them that way. He always carried a blade and got in to more fights than anyone could count (but himself of course). That's what made him a greaser...

As I was walking towards my locker a familiar voice called me.

"Hey, Pone, wait up."

It was my best buddy Johnny Cade.

"Whay's up Jphnnycakes?" I joked. He hated it when we called him that.

"I just wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked him as I began to open my locker.

Johnny stopped and suddenly looked up. Troy's locker was right beside me. He was opening his up and put his books in. As he began to walk away he stopped to say "Hey".

"Hi," I replied.

Then Troy walked off. I watched him walk away. He was in his black leather jacket today and was wearing his baggy jeans. His black T-shirt read "él es sólo el Juan para mí" which was nothing that I could read. Troy always had his hair spiked up about an inch (his hair wasn't really that long).

Johnny cleared his throat.

"Oh, what were you saying?" I asked.

"Nothing!" Johnny growled and trudged away.

Two Bit caught up to me right as I was about to leave the school.

"Hey Pony."

"Hey Two Bit."

"Do you know whats up with Johnny? I saw him running out of the school in a pretty bad mood."

I shrugged. "I wish I knew."

As I began to walk off, Two Bit caught my arm.

"C'mon babe," he cooed.

"No way! Fuck off Matthews."

* * *

_"N-no," I cried. "I-I'm so sorry! Please Dal!"_

_My tears helped nothing. Dally had found me out. I knew I was now dead, or probably worse._

_"No, No, NO! Stop! Please STOP! STOP! **STOP**!"_

"Ponyboy! Ponyboy get up."

Someone was shaking me.

"You were having a nightmare," said the voice I soon identified as Sodapop's.

Yes I was having a nightmare, I could easily tell that. The problen was that it felt so real. Too real for my liking I knew in my mind that something bad was about to happen. And It was going to happen very soon.


	3. Señora Santana

~Troy~

"Hey buddy wait up. "

"Sorry amiga, I gotta go. Esta noche salgo con las chicas."

"What?" Elenore asked.

I repeated in english "Tonight I'm going out with the girls."

"Oh, you mean _them?"_

"Yeah, the twins," I replied letting out a low whistle.

"Well, I'll see you later then Troy."

With that, Elenore left. These two guys walked by me.

"Hey Pony,"

"Yeah, whay's up Johnny?"

The kid Johnny was about to say something when I walked up to my locker to open it. Then that Pony kid or (whatever his name was) looked at me. Well techicanally I looked at him first, but anyway...

"Hey," I said not knowing what to say.

"Hi" Pony replied.

I walked outside after putting my books up and closing my locker. I was just about to turn around and try to talk a little more to Pony when I saw his dark-skinned friend heavily tread away.

"Did I saw something? " I asked Johnny Cade.

"Oh no." Johnny said turning around. "You've said enough."

Señora Santana  
¿Por qué llora el niño?  
Por una manzana  
Que se le ha perdido

Ya no llores niño  
Aquí tengo dos*  
Una pa' la Virgen  
Y otra para ti.

My little sister smiled as I sang that song. It was her favorite.

"Troy can you *Cough* Sing it in *Cough, Cough* french for me?" asked my other sister.

"Sure thing honey," I replied like I always replied.

Madame Santana  
Pourquoi l'enfant pleure ?  
Pour une pomme  
Qu'il a perdue

Ne pleure plus, mon petit  
j'en ai deux  
Une pour la Vierge  
et l'autre pour toi.

"Thank you," My sisters said "For taking us to the movies tonight. "

"You're welcome."

I kissed both my younger sisters on the forehead and left the room. I got halfway to my room before I collapsed to the ground. I thought of how screwed up their lives were. One had cancer and the other was a hemophilliac. Yet I loved then so much no matter what. I was their overprotective brother.

"Mrs. Santana" I sang to myself through tears, sniffing at every verse  
"Why is the baby crying?  
For an apple  
That he has lost

Don't cry baby  
I have here two  
One for the Virgin  
And the other for you."

That was when I broke down. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted a better life for my sisters. I wanted a better life for the _World. _Maybe one kid couldn't do that. But I sure as hell would try to.


	4. He knew! How? Why?

~Pony~

"Hey kid," I heard a familiar voice say.

I Turned around to see Troy Gonzales. My heart soared. I didn't know what to say at first until I finally said "Yeah?"

"Hey about yesterday, I don't think we had a proper meeting."

Troy held out his hand. I shook it.

"Great, now we're oficially friends. Ponyboy right?"

"Ponyboy Curtis, that's me."

Troy smiled. "so, I was sondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me tonight. you know, just to hang out."

"Sure. Just to hang out."

"Just to hang out" Troy repeated.

* * *

~3rd~

*Thirty Minutes Later*

Troy threw his empty coke bottle down the row of seats causing it to nearly hit one of the audience members, but instead miss and hit the back of the seat. The lady screamed and jumped up. Some looked at her as though she had lost her mind for randomly screaming during a horror movie. Many other thought she was just being funny and laughed.

"Nice!" one kid shouted laughing feebly with his friends.

Pony looked up at Troy.

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Nah. Not When I'm around."

Pony shrugged and went back to his movie.

_"Jack, we won't make it in time"_

_"I Know," Jack said "I've only got twenty-four hours to get out of this haunted house and save the city..."_

~Pony~

Troy threw his arm around my shoulder. My face flushed and I turned pale, but acted as if I didn't mind (which I didn't) and continued my gaze on the movie. I actually enjoyed this. I knew I was weird, maybe even wrong, but I couldn't help myself. I liked this feeling Troy gave me. It was almost like the feeling that being around the gang gave me but much stronger: I felt like nothing could harm me now. I also felt something else. Affection? Attraction? One of the two.

"You look like you've seen a ghost Ponyboy. The moive ain't that scary is it?"

I shooked my head. "I just got a little spooked is all."

"Oh," Troy said. He was just about to move his arm when I nearly freaked out and grabbed it again.

"N-No, it was fine where it was before."

He had a look on his face but I couldn't tell what it was. His face moved closer to mine. I was a little shocked when his lips brushed against mine. I pulled back, but Troy merely said "I already know. Your Friend let it slip."

My heart was beating rapidly. He knew? How? Why?

"To be honest, I like you too Pony. I was just too shy to say anything about it."

Troy leaned in to kiss me, and I kissed him back. I felt like crying. This was a feeling that I'd always dream of feeling but never got the chance to. Until now.

I hadn't used my head though. I didn't think this all the way through. It was all hapening too fast and I should've watched my step at everyone I took.

"Ponyboy Curtis," someone growled.

I turned around to see Steve Randle. I was in deep shit now.


	5. I Was Saying That I Loved You

Steve took me and Troy back to my house. Luckily Sodapop was the only one home.

"What's up?" Soda asked.

"Why don't you ask your brother?" Steve barked pushing me inside the house and slamming the door closed.

He had a tight grip on Troy's shirt collar and looked as if he were choaking him. Soda was baking a cake and preparing dinner.

"Who's this?" Soda asked looking directly at Troy with a look of sekptism on his face.

"Ponyboy's boyfriend," Steve growled throwing myself and Troy on the couch.

There was a long moment of silence that passed by. Pony was ashamed to looked directly at his older brother.

"Uno minuto," Troy began "we're only friends. I don't know what came over me. I would never hurt your brother, I swear. Do not blame him for my actions, por favor. It was all my fault."

Steve still looked pissed but Soda merely smiled.

"Modest friend you got there Ponyboy. I think we should let whatever happened tonight slide, don't you think Steve?"

"Yeah, whatever as long as you dont ask him to-"

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Soda asked before Steve could get out his final few words.

Troy looked as Pony and smiled. "I'd love to."

* * *

"Did you really mean all that stuff you told Soda and Steve?" I asked Troy while we were outside on the porch.

Everyone in the gang decided to invite themselves over for dinner. Well, everyone except for Johnny that is. The rest of the gand were in the living room playing some card game. Troy and I decided that we would take a walk outside.

"Ci," Troy replied sitting down "It was kind of my fault that you had to go through that earlier."

"No, not that," I said "I mean the part about us _just _being friends."

"Why does it matter so much?"

"Well, because, when you kissed me, I thought you were kind of saying we were more than friends now."

Troy stood up and chuckled. My face flushed. I felt a little embarrassed about asking that now. Yet, he put his hand on my neck and brought our foreheads together. I put my hand on his neck as well.

"Ponyboy, when I kissed you..."

I looked in to his eyes.

"When I kissed you...I was saying... I was saying that I loved you."

I smiled brightly. "I love you too Troy," I said leaving a small kiss upon his lips.


	6. Caught

~Pony~

As the days went by, Troy and I became closer. I was finally introduced to his family and they quickly accepted me. They even taught me Spanish. The only problem left now, was introducing him to my family.

Troy had brought it up one day while we were at the park after school.

"Mi amore, I want to meet you family," he told me.

"You already have. Remember that night when Steve brought us to Soda and-"

"No, I want to have _proper _meeting with your family," Troy began "I mean, I've already met your brother Sodapop and Darrel, I want to meet the others. You consider them as family don't you?"

I shrugged. Then I finally agreed to letting him meet my _family_.

* * *

~Troy~

Pony took me to his house the day after he decided to let me meet his family.

"No one's home yet," he sighed. "Soda said that he's be here."

_No one's here..._

_No one's here..._

_No one's here..._

Those words rang through my head. I grabbed Pony's arm and pushed him on the couch.

"Troy, what are you-" Pony tried to ask but was stopped but my tongue suddenly being placed in his mouth.

Pony tried to fight back but he let me continue kissing him when my hand ran up his shirt. I caressed his nipples gently feeling them harden. My lips moved down to his neck.

Pony let out a throaty moan. I slipped his shirt off swiftly and did the same with mine, then straddled his waist. I felt Pony grind against me a bit and I returned it.

"Ah!" he yelled.

I smiled broadly. Oh yes, I was going to enjoy this.

"Damn, this'll be easy," I crooned maliciously.

"Wha-wha-what?" Pony stammered sliding away from me. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Quiero hacerte gritar," I Purred.

* * *

~Pony~

What! Did I hear him correctly? He wanted to make me what?

"You're insane! Insane!"

Troy moved closer to me but I backed away.

* * *

~Troy~

Pony thought backing away would help, but that put him in the perfect position for me. I moved my head between his legs. I kissed his crotch through his jeans.

"Usted ha perdido estás cuenta?"

"Yes, yes I have," I purred through his jeans.

I repeated this a second time and finally saw some results. I unbuttoned Pony's jeans and forced them down, then grabbed his erection.

"Ah! T-Troy, someone's coming! Aaah!"

Pony quickly pushed my hand away and pulled up his jeans. I moved up closer so that I could whisper in his ear.

"Shouldn't that hurt a bit?" I asked him "Maybe you're not hard enough."

I slipped my hand down past the waist band of his boxers.

"T-T-Troy!"

The door flew open. It was Sodapop with a bag of groceries in his hand.

"Hah! Soda, you're a life saver! Get off me!"

Pony pushed me off him. Soda looked at the two of us and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, he's a saint," I mumbled. "You don't mind if we finish up here do you?"

"Well," Soda began "you both know that under normal circumstances I would, but-"

"Someone else is here," I finished for him.

"Yeah," said Two-Bit Matthews sticking his head through the door.

"Damn it," I thought to myself.


	7. He Had no Idea

"So kid, where you from?"

"Well, my family was originally from mexico."

"So you're Mexican?"

"Well, my mom's parents were born in Cuba and she was raised in El Salvador. My dad's grandparents are from Honduras and my dad's father was American. So I guess you can say I'm just Latin American since most of my family members are Latino."

Questions were going left and right and Troy managed to answer them all. My head would've probably exploded by now.

"So, how long have you and Pony been friends," Johnny asked. Everyone looked at him.

Johnny never talked much. Not even to me, so when he talked, we all listened because it was a rare thing.

"For about a month now," I answered.

Troy looked at me and smiled.

"So have you two ever kissed?" Two Bit asked smiling broadly.

Everyone looked from him to us then to him again.

"Directly or indirectly?" Troy asked with the same type of smile that was plastered on Two Bit's face.

"Troy, cut it out," I said nudging him on the shoulder with my elbow.

"Just joking around a bit," Troy assured me.

"Yeah, but you're going to give them the wrong idea about us," I whispered to him not aware that the entire gang was listening in and snickering a bit.

"What's wrong with that? Can't you just tell them the truth and It'll be over with."

I looked up at them. They all acted as if they had been minding their own business. Then I took one good look Troy...He had no idea...


	8. We Need to Talk

"Oh..._oh_...aa-a-ah, Pony, faster."

Ponyboy did as Troy commanded and sucked him at a faster pace. Troy hissed in pleasure. He ran his fingers through Pony's auburn hair and moaned loudly. Ponyboy bobbed his head up and down and massaged Troys balls. It was all a wonderful experience for both of them.

"Pony, I'm gonna..."

Before he could finish, Troy came in Pony's mouth. Pony gagged a bit but didn't complain about it. Troy Pulled Pony's face closer to his and planted a deep passionate kiss upon his lips while getting a taste of himself.

"Did you like it?" Pony asked hopefully. "I mean, is this something you'd be willing to do with me...and only me."

"El infierno sí me gustaría. Hell yeah I would."

* * *

"Hey, have you guys seen Pony lately?" Dally asked Sodapop back at the Curtis' home.

"He's with Troy. Why do you ask?"

"He's been spending an awful long time with that kid. I'm starting to think that they might be...nah."

Soda looked up then took a sip of his drink.

Two Bit and Steve decided to listen in. Along with Johnny.

"They might be _what_?" Darry asked strictly.

"Well, don't you think that those two spend too much time together?" Dally asked.

"We spend a lot of time together," Soda said looking over at Steve.

"You two work together. I mean, don't you ever think that...I don't know, Pony and Troy might be _fags_ for each other?"

Johnny's eyes widened. Soda choked on his drink. Darry's jaw dropped. Two Bit chuckled. Steve on the other hand, wasn't surprised that this question was asked by him. In fact, he supported that theory.

"Yeah, I've been thinking the same thing for a while. And you wanna know what else, I think you're right."

"What are you saying Steve?" Darry asked.

"Steve don't-"

"I'm saying that Dally is right."

"Steve-" Soda pleaded.

"Shut up! Troy and the kid are fucking each other and you know it!"

Everyone became silent. Even Two Bit said nothing.

"We're home," Pony announced walking through the door.

Troy walked behind him laughing. When he saw the looks on everyone's face his smile faded.

"What's going on?" Pony asked.

Darry was the first to stand up.

"Darry please don't-"

"Pony, we need to talk."


	9. Jokes and Questions

~Pony~

"Why are there no mexicans in the olympics?" Troy asked me on our way to my house.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because all the ones who can run jump and swim are already across the border!"

* * *

I burst out laughing and so did he. We walked through the door. I couldn't wait to tell everyone about that joke. I also couldn't wait to tell Sodapop about my day. When i walked in and saw everyone's face, my smile completely faded

Soda tried to plead with him but with no avail.

"Pony, we need to talk."

* * *

~Troy~

Darry took us to his room and had us sit on his bed. He paced the room back and forth. I knew what was going to happen. I could easily tell. I knew how to deal with it too.

"Pony, Troy, look. I'm only going to ask you two this one time-"

"No, I did not cross the border illegally. Please don't deport me! My mom will hit me with a chancla and if you don't think that hurts then you're mistaken."

Pony was laughing uncontrollably. His face was turning red and I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Oh, you weren't going to ask that...awkward..."

Pony couldn't stop laughing and Darry smiled a bit too.

"Okay, just tell me you two are only friends and nothing more that that and I'll let you go free," Darry chuckled.

We did like he asked and he set us free.

"If border patrol comes to my house I'm going to hunt you down _with_ the chancla that my mom will hit me with."

Darry gave a laugh and I smiled. This was how I got out of trouble. It was so easy. All I had to do was make someone laugh like saying "I'm sorry I forgot my homework. I was busy mowing some guy's lawn," and no one would get offended by it because I was Mexican and could say that stuff.

Don't get me wrong! I love my culture! But sometimes you can't always get away from having the urge to tell a good joke. That's just the proud Mexican in me...and I loved it.

* * *

BeforeI left the Curtis's home I just had to ask Pony something. Something important. While he was walking me out I decided to ask him.

"Pony," I began "Quiero hacerte el amor."


	10. What did you say?

~Pony~

"What did you say?" I asked in disbelief.

Did he just ask me what I thought he asked me?

"Pony, I want to make love to you."

I looked down at my shoes. "Troy, I'm not ready for this."

I didn't want to let him down but the truth was that I wasn't sure Id ever be ready to do something like that with a _guy_. I wasn't too happy about the thought of having another guy's dick shoved up my ass. I wasn't even sure if it would hurt or not.

"When you're ready then," he said "I promise I'll wait. But until then..."

Troy wrapped his arms around me and kissed me passionately. His fingers ran up and down my spine causing me to shiver. I moaned a little and he made the kiss deeper. Finally my knees buckled and I sank to the ground.

Troy straddled my waist and unbuttoned my shirt slowly, planting kisses across my chest as he did so.

"Are you crazy!" I gasped "We can't do this here!"

Troy shot his hand down my jeans and grabbed me to shut me up. I hissed in pleasure as he stroked me softly.

"Please let me finish," he chuckled lustfully.

I turned my head to the window to check and see if anyone was watching. Dally and Two-Bit were too engulfed into the television to see us. Soda must've been in his room with Steve and Johnny...I didn't know where Johnny was at the time but now I didn't care.

I felt Troy's hot breath against my cock before he engulfed it. First he started off slow and at the head, then he moved down to my shaft.

"Troy w-w-aaaah."

I tried my hardest not to moan but I couldn't help myself. Troy was deep-throating me and _swallowing me_! After about the third time i nearly screamed as I released into his mouth. Troy swallowed my cum and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his sweater.

He came up and kissed me again.

"You're too quick to make climax," he joked.

"_You_ take too long!" I shot back pulling up my pants and buttoning up my shirt. "I can't believe you-my brothers would've killed you! You're insane!"

"Fuck yeah I am. But admit it, you liked it."

"Whatever."

"Yeah right. You loved it."

That night was the night that we weren't too careful about our surroundings. That night was the night we'd made our biggest mistake. If only I'd have known that before...


	11. Tim Shepard to the Rescue

**~Troy~**

I woke up the next morning to the sounds of groaning. It was coming from my sisters' room.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Maria," my sister Lucia asked shaking her.

"Is she okay? Maria? Maria! Mámi! Pápi!"

My parents rushed in the room. I was scared ot of my mind. I wasn't sure what to do...

* * *

**~Pony~**

I hadn't seen much of Troy since our last encounter. He hadn't showed up to school for a while. Soda told me not to worry about it much and that he was probably busy. Truth was...I missed him. I missed him so much... He was gone so long that it was starting to piss me off.

I decided walk to the movies after school to hopefully take my mind off of it.

_he could've at least called!_ I thought to myself as I walked to the movie theater. It pissed me off so bad. I began to think that he was done with me. Or worse:_ Cheating._

On my way there a red mustang pulled in front of me. About five Socs jumped out at me. I turned around and they followed. My heart was about to pound out of my chest. What were thay doing here? what did they want?

I took off into a sprint and they did the same. Then I was running like the devil himself was after me. Finally, they had me pinned against the nearest wall they could find.

"This they guy?" one of them asked.

"Sure is. He's the fag."

"What about the Mexican?"

"We'll deal with him later."

I got ready to scream out for someone-anyone-when something scared the crap out of all of us. The horn to a black pick-up truck was blown sending the socs scrambling away from me.

"PONY!" someone screamed. The truck came to an abrupt stop. The door flew open and out jumped the person I least expected to see.

"Pony, what the hell! You could've been killed! Damn it they know! They Know!"

"Alright, alright, quit shaking me!"

"Sorry," Tim replied apoligetically.

Tim Shepard._ Seriously!_ He was the last person I thought would be here. He smiled at me sweetly when he looked down at me. I smiled sheepishly.

"Get in the truck," he said.

"Um...okay."


	12. If He Found Out

Tim and I got along real well over the past couple of days. One night he invited me to Buck's place for a party. He got drunk that night and it all went downhill from there.

Soda and Darry warned me to stay away from there. I now knew why. The craziest things happened there for the craziest reasons. One moment Tim and I were talking, the next moment I was in a room with him.

"So you like watching the sunsets huh, Ponyboy?" he asked me.

Tims hand began to slide up and down my leg. I stared down at it nervously. _What was i thinking? I was Troy's not his! No. Troy left me. Troy doesn't want me anymore._

"Yeah, I do," I replied tilting my head upwards a bit, getting a closer look at his face.

Tim rubbed his hand up and down my side. Then he laid my head on his chest.

"You know, Pony, those socs won't try and hurt you no more. You know why?"

"Why?" I asked.

"'Cus I'm here now. I'm here with you."

"Can I ask you a question Tim?"

"Anything."

"Why did you save me? What made you come there"

Tim smiled. "Those socs found out something about you that no one should know. I felt obligated to helping you."

(Ooh. Look tim using big words.)

"To be honest, I'm the same way too."

Tim leaned in to kiss me and I gave him full access. I gave nothing a second thought. Not the way he touched me, the way he kissed me, nothing. I just let it happen.

And it did. It was wonderful. Like nothing I'd ever felt before. Kissing him was a million dollars compared to Troy.

_Troy...Troy..._ I was beggining to forget all about him now...still, I felt a singe of guilt at the back of my head. I was cheating on him and he wouldn't take it kindly when he found out..._if _he found out.


	13. Author's Note

HELP!

I've written and re-written this story and I just can't figure out were to go (I haven't worked on it in so long!) Any suggestions? Please?


End file.
